Nightmares
by livesindream
Summary: Series of oneshots, post-mockingjay, I'm really bad at summaries, just please read it! One of my first FFs, please give me feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a FF... I hope it's okay and that you all enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

* * *

_The small girl ran through the woods with her long hair trailing behind her. Laughing, I chased after her. "Prim! Wait!" I called. She looked over her shoulder, giggling. "Come on Katniss! You're too slow!" Prim kept running, faster and faster. The closer I seemed to get, the faster she ran. "Hurry up Kat! You'll be left behind!" She raced through the woods and burst out into a meadow. "Wait! Wait!" I gasped, far behind her. Just as she turned, I saw a plane humming above. It dropped something near Prim. She skipped over, and picked it up. As my mouth opened to shout to her, it exploded, tearing Prim apart, throwing her body all over the meadow, drenching the field in blood. "PRIM! PRIM! PRIM!" I screamed._

I woke up, still screaming. The light outside my room flicked on, and Peeta came running into the room.

"Katniss? Katniss, are you okay?" He looked terrified, eyes wide. Shaking, I started to cry. "She's gone. Gone!" I sobbed, pulling an indignant Buttercup from my tangled bed covers. I buried my face in his orangy fur. The bed next to me sank down. Peeta must have sat down. When an arm curled around my shoulder, I knew he was there.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay Katniss." He crooned, as if speaking to a child. Throwing his arm off my shoulder, I screamed at him.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT! SHE'S DEAD! THIS WAS ALL FOR NOTHING, SHE ENDED UP DEAD ANYWAYS!"

He looked at me with such a pitying look, I felt sick. Standing up, I punched him in the jaw. He didn't react, just sat there, looking at me with the same look, blood running down his chin.

"DAMN IT PEETA! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" I screamed hysterically. "DON'T JUST LOOK AT ME!"

"Katniss..." he whispered.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What do you want?"

I was taken aback by this question. "I-I want my little sister." My voice broke, and I collapsed next to him. "I want Prim back. I want to be a sister again." Peeta put his arms around me and stroked my hair, his blood mingling with my tears. And, for the first time since the Quarter Quell, I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this.. please review and tell me if it's any good, and if it's not, what I should change. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games

* * *

_I was alone in the woods. The moonlight was bright, illuminating the trees and leaves around me. It was peaceful, quiet. Until a crack came from behind me. I spun on my heel, and saw, with relief, it was only Rue. She was standing like she usually did, on her toes, arms slightly extended like she was going to take flight._

"_Rue!" I exclaimed with joy. She walked towards me, each step careful. _

"_You killed me." She hissed in a voice I had never heard her use. Ever. "You didn't save me. You let me die." Then, she extended her hands, and with terror, I saw her nails elongating into claws, her teeth sharpening into fangs, her face turning into a muzzle. "You killed me. Now I kill you." Rue had completely transformed into a mutt, her usually sweet brown eyes filled with an evil glee. With a screaming laugh, she launched at me, claws out, scratching my eyes, my face. _

With a jolt, I woke up, drenched in sweat. My breathing was heavy; the quilt I slept under was thrown on the floor. Just as I was about to pick up my quilt, a sudden movement in the corner made me scream, convinced it was Rue-mutt come back, come out of my dream. I curled up in a ball on the floor, and started to cry, hoping the Rue-mutt would make my death fast. When a hand touched my back, my muscles tensed, sure I was about to die. But, the hand was soft, gently stroking my back.

"Come on Kat." The person said. "Get up, it's okay."

I had forgotten. Peeta had fallen asleep on the chair in my room. It was probably him I saw moving, not Rue-mutt.

"Come on Kat. You're safe."

I was still sobbing too hard to answer him. So, he picked me up and gently put me back on my bed.

"Kat. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Finally, I stopped crying.

"Peeta, it was Rue. She was going to hurt me, she was going to kill me."

His face turned to an expression of sadness. "She won't Kat. She won't." He lowered himself down onto my bed, so that we were sitting close together. "You're safe Kat. I'm here." I buried my face into his chest, and whispered, "Stay. Please."

As I drifted back to sleep, I heard him whisper, "Forever."


End file.
